


It's the Invisible Lines That Are Really Tricky

by apricity



Category: Stick It (2006)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-18
Updated: 2008-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apricity/pseuds/apricity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though Joanne doesn't really know the rules for high school and prom, she's pretty sure this doesn't follow them... </p><p>Prompt: boundaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the Invisible Lines That Are Really Tricky

Boundaries. Haley _really_ isn’t good at boundaries. Limits, rules, restrictions- she’s made it pretty clear that she isn’t a huge fan.   
  
Joanne knows this. She’s seen Haley land four feet out of bounds on floor, skid a yard down the mat after over-rotating a double pike and fly completely past the bar on a Shaposhnikova.   
  
She’s seen Haley give Vick more lip than everyone else in the gym combined and watched Haley sneak Poot and Frank into the dorm.   
  
That’s all just fine. Joanne’s _totally_ ok with Haley falling flat on her face and getting herself banned from competitions. What really bothers her is that Haley’s pretty good at getting _other_ people to do things they shouldn’t. She got Vick back on that trampoline. She got the rest of the gym doing their hardest tricks in competition (Joanne was fine with that too until they started actually landing them and _she_ wound up looking like a wimp and having to up her difficulty). She got Mena to start training in the old gym with her. And then she somehow got her to go from being a work out buddy to a make-out buddy. And, like, Joanne knows there isn’t an _actual_ rule against that, but that doesn’t mean there _shouldn’t_ be.   
  
See, Joanne likes rules, and even though she doesn’t really know the high school ones, she’s pretty sure this doesn’t follow them. Because this is _prom_ and she’s here with Poot. Which means that Haley probably shouldn’t be standing this close to her, or whispering words into her ear that Joanne’s brain can’t quite process because the hot breath moving across her neck is majorly distracting. And Haley’s hands _definitely_ shouldn’t be drifting down toward the ‘bubble butt’ she always teases Joanne about.   
  
And really, Joanne only asked Haley to come to the bathroom with her because she saw all the other girls heading there in pairs. And Haley’s only even here to kill the rumor that Frank is gay (Joanne still says it wasn’t her fault that that one got spread).   
  
As Haley starts to pull her face away Joanne sees a look there that’s somewhere between smug and bored, and that just really pisses Joanne off. Before it occurs to her that flooring tricks here might be as messy as it is in the gym, she reaches forward to pull Haley back into a kiss. When Haley laughs into it and backs Joanne into one of the stalls, the only thing on Joanne’s mind is that this is even weirder than seeing Haley in a dress.


End file.
